Misplaced
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: E. Scribbles - After waiting, finally, Casey had asked her out, but is all as it seems? Maybe not all the love in Casey's life is as misplaced as she thinks. Rated T-M
1. Happy, but Not for Long

Misplaced

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 1: Happy, but Not for Long**

Olivia had gone home early to try and decide what to wear. Casey had asked her out to dinner.

Finally, Casey had asked her out.

Unable to find anything in her wardrobe, Olivia went shopping, coming home with a dress that the assistant told her was perfect for the restaurant Casey had named. Now here she stood, at the bar of the restaurant, hands fiddling with her wine uncomfortably, wishing she'd just ordered a beer, looking for Casey.

Suddenly, a woman approached her, dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt. "Olivia?"

She turned. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Josie. I'm one of Casey's friends. She's running late and said to look out for you in case you got here early. We're over by the wall." She motioned to where several, similarly dressed women were sat.

"Oh, uh, okay, thanks. Will you hold this for me? I'll be right back," she handed Josie her half drunk wine glass and made her way into the restroom. She leaned against the wall. "We're out with friends? I-I mean, of course we are! Why am I acting like it's any different than when we go out after work? And here I was waiting to be alone with her. Boy, I feel smart right about now..."

Someone exited the toilets, turning on the tap to wash her hands, and gave Olivia a smile. "Olivia right?"

She turned. "Yes. And you are?"

'Hailey. Casey's girlfriend."

Her mouth hung. "Uh, gi-girlfriend? Sh-she never..."

"Oh. Sorry. I thought people at work knew she was...please don't say anything..."

She shook her head, attempting a fake smile. "Don't worry. Secret's safe. So how long have you two..."

"Oh, about 2 years, off and on."

She nodded. "I'm glad she's...found someone who makes her happy." The words left the most bitter taste in her mouth as she'd had a crush on the ADA for years, but had just been too scared of being shot down to say anything.

Hailey gave a smile. "Thanks." She led the way out.

Olivia suddenly felt very over-dressed as she sat at the end of the table.

They all introduced themselves to her, smiling, before returning to their original conversation about some celebrity Olivia had never heard of.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "You made it!"

Olivia turned, seeing Casey in an old t-shirt and ratty jeans with her hair pulled back. It may have been the most unprofessional she'd ever seen her. She smiled. "Of course I did."

"You look-" Her words were cut off by a hug from her girlfriend, but her eyes remained glued to Olivia's dress.

Olivia smiled, returning to her wine.

Finally, Casey sat down, between her girlfriend and Olivia as Josie grinned at her." You forgot to tell Olivia our dress code."

Olivia sighed. "Yeah, nice little thing to forget."

Casey bit her lip and reached out a hand to squeeze Olivia thigh. "You look really-" Once more, she was cut off, this time by a waiter.

Olivia smiled, but with a puzzled look in her eye. Casey's girlfriend was sitting on the other side of her, so why was...

Every time Hailey touched Casey, she attempted to shrug her off, remembering their blazing fight the night before, how she'd mentioned Olivia. She wondered why she'd bothered to come before realizing it was to check out Olivia. Pulling out her phone, she sent a message to the detective instead. "I've never seen you in a dress before. You look amazing."

She sighed. "Thanks. It was for you. And my being an idiot. You look great too by the way."

Casey waited a while before checking her phone and replying, trying not to be obvious about. "Thank you. I'm sorry. You can go if you like."

She shook her head. "I'll stay if you want me to, just for you."

Casey shot her a smile before turning to her. "You can have beer. I know you hate wine."

"You want it?" She flagged the bartender.

Casey took it, but seeing their exchange, Hailey spoke to the barman too. "Don't drink that, Case, it's cheap. Can I get a bottle of your best red, please?"

Olivia sighed, taking it back and downing it before sipping from her open beer, "Sorry, I'm not up to your girlfriend's standards," she text, "but I don't make the big bucks."

Casey wrote out several replies before sending, "Don't tell her, but I hate red wine. It's only good to throw at people. I guess the more expensive it is he more pleasure it gives when you throw it."

She smiled. "Where'd you meet her?"

Casey hesitated but was one more saved by the waiter who put the wine in front of her. "Is everyone ready to order?"

Maneuvering to the outside, Olivia stood. "Casey, can you order for me? I'll just...be a minute," and again, she was off to the restroom.

Casey scanned the menu quickly, ordering two of something, although she wasn't even sure what it was, and then followed Olivia. "...Liv?"

Olivia looked down at the sink. "Yes?"

"Are you ok? You look pale."

She looked up into the mirror. "Oh, I'm fine. Peachy. Why wouldn't I be? Being invited out with you...your girlfriend – which I didn't even know you had – and your friends? I'm over-dressed and I know I should go before I end up making a complete fool of myself, but you want me to stay so..."

Casey stepped forward and put a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you about the dress thing. Everything else…she's…we're not...I wanted...I didn't realize she would be here."

"What does that mean?"

Casey took her hand away, looking at her intently. "…I wanted you to meet my friends. I wanted you to get to know me. Outside work. I didn't realize she'd be here. Last night, we had a -" She stopped as someone walked in and lowered her head.

Olivia's hand covered hers. "W-would you be insulted if I did go home now?"

Casey shook her head, trying to hide her disappointment.

Olivia brushed her cheek. She sighed. "I guess I could stay, but I'm only doing it for you. I hate seeing that look on your face."

"Maybe...if you have to go…we could...do it...again. Just the two of us?" As she raised her eyes to look into Olivia's, Hailey walked in.

Olivia nodded, walking out.

* * *

Two hours later, food and 6-pack in hand, Casey stood outside Olivia's apartment. She'd put on her best dress and high heels, and now let out a long breath before knocking.

Olivia woke, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before going to the door. "Who is it?"

"Casey. Novak."

She opened the door. "To what do I owe thi— Wow. What happened to you?"

"I brought you your dinner." Casey held it up.

"And a six-pack," she smiled, stepping aside to let her in before closing the door. "Your celebration end early?" she asked sitting on the couch.

"Something like that."

"Are you okay?" she asked, patting the spot beside her.

Casey nodded, pulling her hair forward a little more to hide the bruise already forming on her cheek. "So, would you like a beer?"

She nodded. "Of course." Then her lamp caught the discoloration as Casey leaned to pick up the pack and set it on the coffee table in front of them. "Casey..." her cold hand brushed the bruise, "what-would you like something cold for—"

Casey blushed, turning her face away so she couldn't see it. "I brought something from the diner near the precinct. The guy who worked there said it was your favorite."

Olivia rested a hand on her shoulder. "Casey, here I'll grab you an ice pack." She stood, walked from the room and returned less than a minute later, resting it on her knee. "You don't have to tell me, but this should help."

Casey placed it, wincing at the cold. "Thanks."

"Casey, turn back around. It's okay. Do you want to eat with me?"

Casey gave a small smile. "They gave me some tiny bit of steak that cost like $100. So I got two burgers."

Olivia stood, grabbing silverware from the kitchen, then returning to her spot. "You didn't have to spend that on me, really. I'm...I'm just glad you're here. I apologize if I was insensitive earlier. I was hoping...well, to be alone with you..."

Casey blushed a little. "Really?"

She nodded, resting a hand on her thigh. "I just...I didn't want to be shot down."

Casey blushed darker. "..Olivia..."

"Hmm?" she looked up from taking a long swig and placing it in front of her.

"We...I'm...I've got..." She took a deep breath.

Olivia calmly waited for her to reply, her hand grasping hers lightly.

Casey couldn't think with Olivia looking at her so intently, touching her hand. She stared at her for a moment before moving forward to kiss her, instead banging their foreheads together.

"Ow!" Olivia rubbed her head. "Are you okay?"

Casey just groaned, embarrassed.

She just smiled. "Would you like a mulligan on that?"

Casey just groaned once more, too caught up in her own embarrassment to have heard.

Olivia, somewhat awkwardly, slipped her arm around her, leaning back. "You look lovely in that dress."

"Thank you." Casey continued to blush, wanting to run from the room, feeling 15 again.

Olivia leaned closer, kissing the corner of her mouth. "And you taste like the red wine you hate," she whispered. "If it's too much, just tell me."

Casey shook her head, not daring herself to speak.

She smiled, leaning in again and capturing her lips as she waited for her to respond.

Casey kissed her back, not noticing her beer tilt and slowing tip onto Olivia's lap.

Olivia reached behind her, bringing the towel to her lap and trying to sop up the liquid and, unfortunately, breaking the kiss and pushing her back a bit. "I guess I didn't notice it."

"Oh god." Casey stood. "I should...go. Oh god."

Olivia stood and took her wrist before pulling her close. "It's okay. I just spilled my beer in my lap. Come on, please stay. I want you to stay."

"I should…I…have a girlfriend, Olivia."

She nodded. "But she hurt you. I'm...worried about what's going to happen if she knows you were here."

Casey's heart skipped a beat at the thought of Olivia being worried about her. "She...I have to go. Enjoy your food, Liv."

Olivia held her hand. "Case, you know I'm here for you, no matter what, right?"

Casey smiled at her then, unable to resist, reached forward and kissed her gently again before leaving.

Olivia sighed, placing the food and remaining beer in the fridge, praying she would be alright, hoping it didn't escalate.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's the first chapter to something that's been sitting in my computer for a while now.

Please let me know what you think of it.

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	2. Saving Grace

Misplaced

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 2: Saving Grace**

Casey wasn't at work the next day and no one had heard from her.

Olivia knocked on the captain's door. "I'm taking Elliot with me for a bit."

"Checking on Novak?"

She nodded. "We were out last night. I left early. She came by and brought me food. ...She had a bruise on her cheek. I'm worried about her."

He gave a nod. "We can't spare both of you though. You'll have to go by yourself."

She nodded. "All right. If I need someone I'll call." Fifteen minute later, she was knocking on her door, "Casey?"

There was no answer until she knocked a second time, then a croaky voice asked, "Who is it?"

"Casey? It's Olivia. Are you all right? You weren't in for work."

Casey closed her eyes. "I'm fine. I'll be in tomorrow."

She sighed. "I'm worried about you. Please let me in."

"I can't."

"What do you mean 'you can't'? Casey please?!"

Casey knew she wouldn't go until she'd seen her, so she reluctantly opened the door, looking out with one eye the rest of her face hidden. "I'm fine."

Olivia shook her head, stroking the hair that was visible. "Come on, Case. You don't sound fine. If you need help, please let me." She knew her eyes were boring into her and she was afraid of what she'd see, but... "Casey, I... Casey, please let me help you."

Tears sprang to Casey's eyes, and she reluctantly pushed open her door. As well as the bruised cheek, her neck showed signs of attempted strangulation and she had scratches down one cheek.

Olivia walked in, pulling her into her arms gently, stroking her hair. "Casey..."

"I'm fine. I gave as good as I got."

Olivia shook her head. "You're alive is what you're saying. Will you please come back with me? Let me help you."

"I'm not going to the station."

"Then come with me to get looked at. Honey, this isn't just going to go away with a little make-up. If you're...worried your personal life will get out, we'll just say she's a friend. I won't out you. I promise."

"No. I'm staying here. I'm fine."

"Casey, what are you going to do about work? People will ask questions."

"I don't know. Make it up. Tell them it was a softball accident. A high neck jumper."

"But I can see hand marks," she sighed, "all right. Will you, at least, tell me what happened, please? I didn't come here as a cop, Case. I was really worried about you."

Casey folded her arms defensively. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Olivia sighed. "Not at the moment. Why are you so defensive?"

"I don't like people coming to my house trying to force me into doing things."

"I'm not forcing you to do anything. If I go back now, I'll say you have a hangover. Is that what you want? To just be left alone in agony and fear?"

"I'm not scared." Her voice broke a little.

"...So the break in your voice is...confidence?"

"What do you want? Do you want me to cry? Would that make you leave? Fine!" Tears began to fall.

Olivia wiped the streams away. "If you need to cry to feel better, yes, but if I'm the real reason I'll walk out that door right now."

Tears continued to fall. "Good. I've asked you to go a hundred times already."

Olivia sighed, hugging her tight, though she tried to get away."Fine, but I hate to leave the most beautiful woman in my world crying. But if that's really what you want..."

There was a knock on the door and Casey stiffened, her hands tightening on Olivia's arms instead of fighting her.

"Ask who it is," she whispered in her ear, "and tell me where I can go. To the bathroom, the bedroom? I don't care if you don't want help. I'm giving it anyway."

Casey asked in a shaky voice, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Hailey."

Casey held tighter to Olivia.

Olivia looked at her. "You have to let go of me and open the door."

Casey shook her head, one hand going to her throat as Hailey knocked again.

"Let me in, Case."

Olivia wrapped one arm tightly around her. "Do you want me to open it?"

Casey's eyes widened with fear, shaking her head. "Go. Into the bathroom."

She nodded, kissing her forehead and doing so.

Casey took a deep breath before walking to the door and pulling it open. "What do you want?"

"What do you think I want? How about an apology for going behind my back to see that cheap excuse for a friend of yours?" she said, pushing her way into the room.

"We already discussed this last night."

"Oh, did we? See, all I remember was you asking me to leave her out of it. You claimed you only went there to take her dinner, but you were there much longer than that. What were you doing?"

"Nothing. I took her dinner because she had to leave, then I left." Casey's hand remained on her throat, covering the bruises that still ached.

"Really? Interesting, because when I came over you smelled like her," she pulled Casey's wrist away. "Any reason for that?"

"I don't know, maybe she'd just sprayed perfume before I'd walked in. What is your problem? I already told you nothing is going on between us!"

"Why were you covering your neck?"

"Because it's covered in bruises made by your hands and I don't want any more of them."

"And why did I give them to you? Do you remember or do you need another reminder?"

Casey stepped away from her, towards the bathroom. "Get out."

She took a step toward her. "Why? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that last night you choked me until I blacked out because I visited a friend!"

"You never asked! You're mine! And," she grabbed her wrist, "I will do as I please!"

"I shouldn't have to ask! Let go of me and get out!" Casey's back hit the wall and her eyes widened a little, praying Olivia could hear.

Silently, the detective stepped from the bathroom, laying a hand on Hailey's shoulder and throwing her to the ground. "Get. Out." she said, menacingly.

Hailey rolled onto her back, laughing. "So you can't fight your own fights anymore? Is that it? You've become we-ak..." the word was split as Olivia's gun connected with her skull.

She stared at Olivia for a moment before her eyes moved to Casey. "Are you going to let her do this?"

Casey just moved to stand behind Olivia.

Olivia grabbed her arm, pulled her to her feet, opened the door and shoved her out. She holstered her gun, walking back over to Casey. "Casey..."

Casey threw her arms around her.

Olivia hugged her tightly. "It's okay now, Casey. It's okay," she stroked her hair.

Casey apologized over and over again, the story falling from her mouth of her returning home, Hailey seeing her dressed up, asking where she'd been, hitting her, then holding her against the wall until she blacked out while she grilled her about where she'd been.

Olivia held her tightly. "It's okay," she repeated again and again. "What do you want to do now? I won't force you to do anything."

"Nothing. I can't lay charges. It would...I just...can't. Could...maybe I could stay with you? Just for a few days?"

"Why can't you press charges? She choked you out..."

Casey shook her head, unwilling to say. "I'll just go to a hotel if you can't."

Olivia shook her head. "You'll stay with me. I'll make it better, okay?"

Casey nodded, relaxing a little. "You won't tell anyone?"

She sucked in a breath. "Well...about your cheek, I did tell Cragen, but I can make something up."

Casey nodded, drying her tears. "Can we go now? I'll pack a bag?"

She nodded. "Hey, Casey?"

She turned to look at her.

Olivia pulled her close, kissing the corner of her mouth. "I'll make it okay, I promise."

* * *

Casey sat silently in the car on the way to Olivia's and, when they got there, sat on the couch, her bag still clasped in her hand.

Olivia wrapped a blanket around her legs, sitting beside her a moment, before taking her bag from her and setting it beside the couch. "So...now what?"

"…Do you need to go back to work?"

"Oh, yeah, kinda forgot. Suppose I should, huh? There's still the food in the fridge that you got me so..."

"You didn't like it?"

"I did. I just couldn't eat all of it. I was saving it for whenever I got home tonight actually..."

Casey nodded, drawing her knees up. "…Thanks, Olivia."

"Do you...would you rather I stayed?"

"It's ok. I'll be alright."

Olivia wrapped her arms around her, kissing her head. "Okay, if you're sure."

Casey raised her head and kissed Olivia's lips.

Olivia's hand cupped her chin, kissing her deeply, moaning into her lips, relishing the feel of Casey's soft, plump lips on hers. "Mmmm...C-Casey..."

Casey's tears wet her cheeks.

Olivia wiped them away, pulling back a bit. "What's wrong, baby?" she whispered, not even realizing she'd used the affectionate nickname.

This only made Casey's tears fall harder. "I shouldn't have got you involved, she's...I'm sorry."

Olivia wiped her eyes. "She's what?"

"You better get back to work." Casey lowered her eyes.

Olivia shook her head. "No, what is it?"

"She's...an angry person, Liv. Jealous. I thought I could handle it. I guess not."

She nodded. "Yeah, could've guessed that. You'll be okay here, right?"

Casey nodded, giving her a smile.

Olivia kissed her again. "I always thought you'd be a good kisser."

Casey blushed, lowering her head. "Sorry. I just...I've thought about it so much that…what? You...what?"

She stroked her cheek. "I've always thought you'd be a good kisser."

"You've thought about kissing me?"

She nodded. "Yeah, well, I should probably get going."

Casey nodded, continuing to stare at her in amazement.

Olivia stood up. "What?"

"I...I've thought that about you."

She smiled again, lightly caressing the scratches on her face. "Don't open the door, okay?"

Casey nodded, taking her hand to kiss it before she left.

* * *

She walked back into the station where Elliot was at his desk. "Too much coffee's bad for you," she said, sitting at her desk.

He looked up. "Well, you're in the same boat as me. How's Casey?"

She shrugged. "Okay, clumsier than ever as always."

He nodded. "But she's okay?"

She looked away, ignoring the question. "How's the case coming along?"

"Liv?"

She sighed. "No, but...I promised I wouldn't say."

"And how many people have you known to have gotten better by keeping it a secret?"

She shook her head. "Drop it."

"If she's hurt while you're away and you know about it..."

"She's...the damage is already done. I can't afford to stay."

"Damage?"

She sighed again, explaining the situation. "And she can't press charges because..."

"..People would know, but you could just say it was a friend, like you said."

"Hailey won't say that. And Casey refuses to come in. I can't take anyone with me or she wouldn't trust me ever again."

"Would you rather have a live friend or a dead one?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Elliot..."

"We could keep it quiet. Melinda owes me a favor."

"I don't know. She...doesn't really want anyone else involved."

"Then we'll tell Melinda and get her to pretend she doesn't know. She wouldn't buy any excuses, but I bet Casey is upset enough to believe she would."

"What do I tell Casey? Should we just show up?"

"If we call ahead, she might leave."

She nodded. "True. If...Hailey hasn't figured out... El, she...I've never seen Casey like this. It's just...horrible."

"I'll call Melinda. You get home and we'll come over."

She nodded again. "I'm gone." And she left.

* * *

Olivia knocked on the door.

Casey was curled up on the couch, blocking her ears. Hailey had come, banging on the door a few minutes earlier, somehow finding Olivia's address.

Olivia, listening and hearing whimpers, stopped. "Case, it's Olivia. I forgot my heavy jacket. I need to come in, okay?"

Casey stood, rushing to the door and clumsily unlocking it before falling into her arms

Olivia pushed her back a bit as she walked inside and closed the door before going to the couch. "Hey, wh-what is it?"

"D-Did you lock it?"

Olivia stood and walked over to lock it before going back. "Why?"

"She got your address. She said she's coming back!"

"It'll be okay, I promise. I'll stay. I'm here now, just try to relax a bit, ok?" she said, wrapping her arms around her gently.

Casey held tightly to her, beginning to calm down, but jumped again when there was a knock on the door.

"Shh. I'll get it." She untangled herself from Casey and walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me. And Melinda." Elliot's voice spoke quietly.

"What is it? I thought I told you I was going home because I didn't feel well. Can't you handle it without me?" she said, hoping he'd play along.

He was silent for a moment before offering, "I asked Melinda to come and see you. I know what you're like about going to doctors."

She pondered it for a few minutes. "Well, I guess...since you're already here," she opened the door for them.

Casey wrapped the hoodie she'd taken from Olivia's bed tighter around herself, hiding her bruises.

Once they were in, Olivia promptly closed and locked the door. "Casey said she was here," she whispered to him, "and is coming back." She walked over, managing a fake coughing fit as she collapsed beside Casey, breathing shallow.

"You didn't tell me you were sick!" Casey turned her head and her bruised cheek became visible, making Melinda gasp.

"..That was why I needed a heavier jacket."

At Melinda's gasp, Casey turned her head again and stood. "I'll get you some water."

She nodded. "Thank you. I don't know what to say," she mouthed as Casey walked back out with a glass of water.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Melinda offered, "Softball injury?"

Casey hesitated, then nodded.

"I can take a look at it if you like?"

Casey glanced at Olivia for reassurance.

"She might know a way to get the swelling to go down and get your neck to stop hurting too."

She paused for a moment before speaking hoarsely. "After she's checked you over."

Olivia nodded removing her thin jacket with a harsh cough. "All right."

Melinda had just finished checking Casey over when there was another loud bang on the front door.

Olivia stood, again walking over to the front door while gesturing for Melinda to leave the room as Elliot stood behind the door hinge. "Who is it?"

"You know who it is. I want to speak to Casey." Hailey's words were slurred. Casey stood behind Olivia, one hand gently gripping the back of her shirt, the other slipping into her hand.

Olivia held her hand tightly. "She's not here."

"Then where is she?"

"How would I know?"

A second later, Casey's phone rang. "...Oh, she left her phone there, did she? CASEY!"

Olivia looked back at Elliot, who nodded, as she opened the door with Casey behind her. "Stay," she whispered to Casey.

Hailey tried to push her way past

Olivia positioned Casey behind her. "Why are you here?"

"I want to talk to you, Casey. I want to apologize. Baby, please forgive me. You know I didn't mean it." She reached past Olivia to Casey.

Olivia turned pulling Casey to her. "You're not sorry. A scratch, a bruise, then strangulation... Lucky you didn't kill her."

"Casey?" She kept her eye on her, and Casey seemed to soften a little.

"Casey? What do you want to do?"

"...She's had a really tough time at work, Olivia…" Casey said.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "How many times have you heard that before Casey?!"

"…And it'll never happen again? How many times has it gotten better?" Olivia asked.

Casey looked at Olivia. Unsure, wanting her to tell her what to do, but Hailey continued. "You KNOW I won't do it again. I'll see someone."

"Casey? Based on your expertise, what do you believe? She's hurt you once, nearly killed you, just because you brought me dinner..."

Casey stared at Olivia, her had still loosely in hers, and something in her eyes seemed to convince her, because she gave a slow nod.

"What?" Olivia asked. "Say it." Her grip tightened. "What do you want to do, want us to do?"

She shook her head, jumping when Hailey sneered. "Going to hide behind your new girlfriend again?"

Olivia glared. "Get out of my house before I have you arrested."

She glared, but Elliot's subtle movement to his gun made her step back, and he slammed the door.

Olivia pulled Casey to the side, moving away from Elliot.

"You shouldn't be here," he said.

"You want me to go?" Casey began to shake.

He shook his head. "Not you Casey, her."

She continued to bang on the door as Olivia tried to calm Casey down, but Elliot's words seemed to have shocked her and she went about gathering her things, trying to think of somewhere else she could stay.

"Elliot, get rid of her," Olivia said, taking Casey's hand. "Casey, he didn't mean you. You can stay here as long as you want."

"I can't find my phone. I can't find it. I can't stay here. I can't. I can't."

Olivia grabbed her arms gently. "Yes you can. Why don't you want to? I...I want you to."

Casey stilled, looking into her eyes, seeing that calmness in them, the sureness that had made her change her mind about Hailey. "…Because I'll want to stay forever."

She smiled. "And...what's wrong with that?"

Casey continued to stare at her until Melinda interrupted them, putting a hand on Casey's shoulder. "I don't think it's a good idea, you going anywhere. You should be resting. Something warm for your neck and shoulders…there's not much that can be done for your cheek, but it will heal. I think…maybe you have some broken ribs as well. And I think you could do with a few good meals."

Olivia nodded. "Take off the hoodie, Casey, let her see your neck."

* * *

An hour later, Elliot and Melinda finally left the apartment. Hailey had gone, at least for now, and Casey had finally let Melinda check her over properly. She was now curled up on the couch once more with Olivia's hoodie zipped up as high as it would go.

Olivia sat next to her after starting the water for dinner. "Casey, please take that off. It can't help anything heal faster."

"It smells like you."

"Wouldn't you rather have me to sniff?" she asked with a cocked brow.

Casey gave as small smile. "You've done enough for me already..."

She shook her head. "Really? I don't think so," she said, opening her arms.

Casey looked at her, then shook her head, lowering her head to her knees again. "I can't. It hurts."

"What hurts?"

Olivia's instant concern brought another small smile to her face. "Just my ribs."

"Well, I promise I'll be careful..."

Casey looked at her again for what felt like hours before standing up, shuffling slowly into her arms.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her as gently as possible. "It's going to be okay." She kissed her temple.

Casey turned her head, breathing in the scent that always, even when she was angry with her, seemed to calm her down.

"Ssshh, Casey. I...I really...well, I..." She sighed. "Casey...you're wonderful, beautiful, smart, sexy, irresistible...and..."

Casey barely heard her words, just enjoying the comfort and relaxing the first time in what felt like weeks.

She smiled. "If I say this, you have to promise not to laugh..."

Casey just nuzzled her neck a little.

"I...think I'm falling, hard, for the redhead in my arms."

Casey stilled, the words finally reaching her. "…What?"

Olivia sighed. "Never mind. It's...I..."

Casey pulled away a little, looking into her eyes. "What did you say?"

"I...think...I'm...falling for you. I don't know...what to do..."

Casey continued to gaze at her silently, before returning her head to Olivia's shoulder.

She sighed. "Like I said...don't worry about it. What would you like for dinner?"

"I've already fallen for you."

"...What?"

"Pasta?"

Olivia sat her back on the couch, wrapping the quilt from the back around her, kissing her wounded cheek. "Shouldn't take long," she said, walking into the kitchen.

"Damn it!" she cursed, running out to open the windows after turning off the water. "Left the water on too long. Nothing to worry about," she said as the alarm quit.

Casey had, apparently, slept through it all, a look of peace finally on her face as lay on the couch.

Olivia looked at her, covering her feet before sitting beside her on the couch, watching her sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Review thanks to: Bkwrmchar, Tracer0403 & Kikilia14

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	3. Personality Flip

Misplaced

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 3: Personality Flip**

Casey slept all evening, right through the night and most of the morning. Worried about leaving her, Olivia called in a favor and got some time off. She fell asleep on the armchair, but woke at every sound, then after the sun rose, wandered aimlessly around the house before finally hearing Casey begin to stir.

"Hi," she said as the blankets dropped from Casey's movements.

Casey rubbed her face, drew in a sharp breath as she touched the bruised area, and looked around. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"...Sore."

"That should go down soon, here," she handed her a glass of water as she sat up.

Casey sipped at it silently, still looking around, at anything but Olivia.

Olivia noticed her nervousness as she grasped her free hand. "I've...taken some time off. Would you like to order in some lunch?"

She looked down at their joined hands for a long time before offering, "I'm not very hungry. Could I, maybe, have a shower?"

She smiled, nodding. "Anything you want. Do you...need help with anything?"

"Do you have any spare clothes?"

Olivia nodded. "I'll get you some." She stood, leaving the room and returning ten minutes later with a t-shirt and sweats. "I hope these work. You can always change later."

Casey accepted them, then made her way to the bathroom, attempting the painful task of pulling her t-shirt over her head.

Olivia followed her. "Stop. Arms up."

Casey jumped, then shyly put her arms up as high as she could without causing pain.

Olivia stepped around to her back and slowly peeled the shirt away. "I'm trying to be careful."

As she removed the top, more cuts and bruises were revealed.

Olivia gently ran her hands along the others. "Do you...will you...need any—damn Casey! Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a slight cry. "I-I wouldn't have let, but I know you don't like to tell..."

Casey turned around slowly, her lips brushing the tears from Olivia's face away with gentle kisses. "Shower with me?"

Olivia nodded, slipping from her clothes and shutting the bathroom door before turning the water on. "Has...it always been like this?" she asked, touching her shoulder gently.

Casey shivered as the water hit her, stepping closer to Olivia for warmth, suddenly making Olivia aware of how much thinner she was than when they'd started working together.

"You're...you've lost weight? Casey, when did you eat last?" she asked, pulling her to the back where the water only hit their feet.

"When..I brought you food. I don't eat when I'm stressed out." She finally felt the warmth of the water and tilted her head back, letting the water flow down over her.

"You should still eat," Olivia said, gently washing her back and being careful of the bruises.

She sighed, moving closer to Olivia. "I know, but..."

"She scares you," Olivia said simply, lathering up her hair and handing the bottle to Casey. "It's understandable from how jealous she gets."

She sighed, wincing as Olivia accidentally pressed too hard when washing her back. "..Yes, its always been like this," she answered. "I-I've never minded a bit of pain, but she-she takes it too extremely."

Olivia nodded. "Maybe she didn't understand it?"

Casey remained silent, the hot water pounding on her bruised and beaten body. Olivia's bare hands seemed to numb and soothe the pain as they caressed her, as if she was, somehow, trying to wash away the damage Hailey had inflicted on her mentally, emotionally and physically. "Olivia," she spoke softly, "you don't have to do this anymore."

Olivia's hands rested on her shoulders. "But you asked me to."

"That's not what I mean," Casey answered, placing her wet hands over hers. "I mean, you don't have to protect me anymore. Hailey's gone now."

"Not forever and you know that. You're smarter than her." Olivia said.

Casey stepped back to let her feel the direct flow of water under the showerhead. She sighed, leaning against the back wall of the shower, suddenly feeling exposed and very vulnerable, hoping Olivia wouldn't notice the other distinguishable marks on her inner thighs. She couldn't tell her. She wouldn't understand, but Casey didn't either.

She knew how dangerous it was to be with Hailey all this time. It wasn't love. Even though Olivia had said she wanted her to stay, how could she be safe if Hailey would always be after her? She would always be getting Olivia involved.

She didn't want to go back, but something always drew her to her.

Suddenly, Olivia turned around, her hair in tangles. "Do you want to wash your hair? I could get out."

Olivia wouldn't want her to go back, not in a million years. It was like she and Hailey were magnets, always attracted to one another in the worst possible way. She knew it wasn't going to get any better, not unless she did something.

Casey was aware, at that moment, that her emotions were all over the map. She felt like screaming, crying and fighting everything inside, everything that wanted her to go back to Hailey, but… She shook her head. "No," she said, stepping from the shower and grabbing a towel before drying off. She slipped into the clothes Olivia had laid out for her. "I...I need to go."

Olivia stepped out, grabbing the other towel and wrapping herself in a robe, grabbing her wrist. "Go? Go where? Casey, you can't go home. It's pure stupidity."

She tore it away. "It's MY life, Olivia! Not yours!"

"You said you wanted to stay. Casey, this is absurd! I can protect you."

She shook her head, tears shining in her green eyes. "You've done enough already. I...I can't involve you anymore," she said, shaking. "It's not right. You have enough on your plate."

"No, I haven't," Olivia said. "Look, if you want to go back, it's your choice. I can't advise it though. It's not going to get any better. I thought you wanted my help."

She nodded. "Yes, but-"

Olivia took her wrist gently. "I don't want you to be hurt again."

"I know, but I can take care of myself."

"And do what? End up with broken bones...or in a body bag? You're strong. Resilient. But, sooner or later, you'll break."

She looked past her into the steamed up mirror. Bruises littered her body under the clothes Olivia had lent her. She knew they did. "..I-I just don't want you to be involved anymore or be hurt."

Olivia nodded. "I know that, but you need help. Don't go, please?"

"I know you're right. I know, but I-I." She fell forward into her arms and was caught gently as she sobbed.

She sighed. "Casey, whenever you need me, I'm here." It broke her heart to let Casey go, but she couldn't force her to stay. It was obvious that Hailey had more control over her than she knew.

Casey pulled away. "I know. Olivia, I...I don't want to go."

"Then don't go. Stay with me."

"But she'll keep coming back! And sometime…you won't be able to protect me."

She kissed the top of her head. "I'll always protect you. The squad will protect you."

Casey stepped back. "..Can I go home and grab a few things?"

"It's your choice."

She nodded. "If I'm not back within an hour, come find me." And with that, she walked from the apartment, dread filling her being, but knowing she had to do this alone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Review thanks to: Bkwrmchar, Tracer0403 & Kikilia14

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


End file.
